A standard switch (e.g., a mechanical toggle switch) in a load control system may be replaced by a load control device (e.g., a dimmer switch). Such a load control device may operate to control an amount of power delivered from an alternative current (AC) power source to an electrical load.
The procedure of replacing a standard switch (e.g., a mechanical toggle switch) with a load control device typically requires disconnecting electrical wiring, removing the standard switch from an electrical wallbox, installing the load control device into the wallbox, and reconnecting the electrical wiring to the load control device.
Often, the aforementioned procedure is performed by an electrical contractor or other skilled installer. Average consumers may not feel comfortable undertaking the electrical wiring to complete installation of a load control device. Accordingly, there is a demand for a load control device that may be installed into an existing electrical system (e.g., a system with a standard mechanical toggle switch), with limited or no electrical wiring work.